


The ties that bind us - Miscellaneous Texts

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Text Icons, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: if this works, just some companion texts between characters from The Ties That Bind Us chapter 5 (ish) onwardsEdit:Please Accept my Apologies.Forgot that what I understand as a 'fact' or a 'given' with regard to the main story "The ties that bind us"  does not necessarily read as such.I've tried to go back and provide a bit more context and background.There may be more texts/episodic content added at some stage but if so, will not assume prior knowledge.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The ties that bind us - Miscellaneous Texts

**Author's Note:**

> if this works, just some companion texts between characters from The Ties That Bind Us chapter 5 (ish) onwards
> 
> Edit:  
> Please Accept my Apologies.  
> Forgot that what I understand as a 'fact' or a 'given' with regard to the main story "The ties that bind us" does not necessarily read as such.   
> I've tried to go back and provide a bit more context and background.  
> There may be more texts/episodic content added at some stage but if so, will not assume prior knowledge.

First four text messages are background to beginning of "The ties that bind us..." Sheriff Stilinski texts Derek, who is either travelling to New York with Cora, or already in New York. Derek & Cora's excellent adventure are Chapters 8&9 of main story. 

I imagine there's more besides these three between Stiles, Derek and Cora. Especially between Cora and Stiles who discover they have similar interests, humor or morals.

These next three are sent/recieved sometime between Chapters 5 (Peter Hale) and Chapter 9/10. Stiles is in Beacon Hills and Cora and Derek are in New York. By this time Derek has more or less decided to return to Beacon Hills to live permanently. Cora more than likely will follow but is learning a lot from the Emissary of the Brooklyn Pack in New York. 

Derek, Cora and Stiles are still feeling their way around each other and there is a little miscommunication that brings about strong reactions. Not really "blame" but kind of thing that happens in tentative friendships. Also wanted to maybe show the family traits shared by Peter, Derek and Cora. Whether they acknowledge them or not.

To be fair, these next two will probably make more sense once Chapter 13 comes up. 

Mike Vigne - Alpha Vigne Pack Oregon (Wallowa-Whitman National Forest)

Tim Herde- Hunter, Herd Family Oregon

John Fowler - Hunter, Fowler Family Utah

Bob Jones - Detective Ceder Valley Utah

Clyde Petterson Jnr - rancher/farmer Utah

Remé - Frenchman part of Chris Argent's Hunting Alliance (Chapter 4)

This is in reference to Chapter 4, the ill advised love liason, hookup between Chris's French Hunter & member of Fowler Hunting Family of Utah. Which might have been 'sorted' by the mentioned bar fights of first paragraph.


End file.
